


Heaven’s Gate

by ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath/pseuds/ShelockHomlesMyPirateSociopath
Summary: there was a writing game I played when I was younger. Listen to a song and write using the song as inspiration but you have to stop writing when the song ends and i suck at writing and this is unedited and i did it for fun and it is stupid but i wanted to do it
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Reader





	Heaven’s Gate

**Author's Note:**

> there was a writing game I played when I was younger. Listen to a song and write using the song as inspiration but you have to stop writing when the song ends and i suck at writing and this is unedited and i did it for fun and it is stupid but i wanted to do it

You looked at Klaus. He was everything to you, but a murderer to most. You would give up everything to make his dreams come true. It felt like you would be doomed for loving him but maybe you could save him.

“You know staring is discouraged by most.” he said

“I know but there is something about you. Maybe, just maybe, I might like you” you replied

“(Y/N), maybe you like me. I would hope you could at lest tell by now. Is there anything I could do to persuade you?” Klaus asked

You eyed the bed. “maybe” you replied


End file.
